sorry my son 1shoot
by alwayskpop4ever
Summary: " APA KALIAN TIDAK BOSAN TERUS-TERUSAN BERTENGKAR DAN MEMBUATKU SANGAT LELAH KARENA KALIAN?" ujarku pada mereka " DARIMANA SAJA KAMU…APA KAMU LUPA AKAN RUMAHMU HAH…"appa membentakku " MAH?, AKU MERASA INI BUKANLAH RUMAH…MELAINKAN INI ADALAH NERAKA BAGIKU" sahutku " MWO?...APA KAMU DIBESARKAN HANYA UNTUK MEMBANGKAN APPA SEPERTI INI?" bentak appa padaku


"sorry my son" 1shoot

Ff ini q terinspirasi dari kisah nyata sebuah keluarga yang tidak peduli akan anaknya sendiri. Yah meskipun cerita yang ku buat ini hanyalah imajinasiku saja. Tetapi aku sangat sedih setiap mendengar seorang anak yang orang tuanya hanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri dan bahkan tidak peduli pada anak mereka. q harap ff yang kubuat ini tidak mengecewakan ya.

Q gak tahu kenapa, q demen kalau kyuppa jadi korban penderitaan di ff ku ini. so…selamat membaca ya

link bisa di cari : alwayskpop4ever . wordpress . com

Genre : family & brotherships

Cast.

Cho kyuhyun

Lee donghae

Cameo :

Choi siwon as appa

Cho hyunra a.k.a me as eomma

Kyuhyun pov

Keluarga…..apa arti keluarga bagi kalian?

Mungkin kalian sangat bahagia memiliki orang tua yang selalu memperhatikan kalian bukan?

Mungkin kalian sangat bahagia disaat kalian membutuhkan orang tua kalian, mereka akan selalu ada untuk kalian?

Sangat…aku sangat ingin memiliki kedua orang tua yang seperti itu, aku ingin bahagia memiliki kedua orang tua yang selalu ada untukku disaat aku membutuhkan mereka. aku sangat ingin mereka memperhatikanku. Banyak yang prihatin padaku ketika aku masih kecil hingga saat aku di SMA dulu, mereka kasihan padaku yang sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan perhatian dari kedua orang tuaku. Aku selalu berbuat ulah disekolah, namun para saengnimku sangat mengerti akan kondisi keluargaku, sehingga mereka hanya memaklumiku saja. Aku sering iri melihat kedua orang tua yang berlibur bersama anak-anak mereka. mungkin bagi kedua orang tuaku, hanya uang yang dapat membuatku bahagia. Mereka tidak pernah peduli pada perasaanku, aku sangat ingin sekali saja mereka tidak bertengkar. Sejak aku kecil hingga aku kuliah seperti ini, mereka jika bertemu selalu saja bertengkar. Apa mereka tidak memikirkan apa dampaknya bagiku?. Jika melihat pertengkaran mereka, aku selalu pergi dari rumah. Bahkan aku pergipun mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Aku selalu berpikir, apakah artinya aku bagi kedua orang tuaku?, apa mereka menyayangiku?, aku selalu berpikir, apakah dengan kematianku kelak, kedua orang tuaku akan berubah?.

" kyu…waeyo saeng?" lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh seorang sachon hyungku, ia bernama lee donghae. Donghae hyung merupakan seorang dokter penyakit dalam. Ia sangat pintar dan juga baik hati. Hanya donghae hyung yang selalu ada disaat aku sedang sedih. Aku menatap wajahnya yang teduh dan juga bijaksana, ia memegang pundakku.

"waeyo saeng?" tanyanya lagi

" gwencana hyung" sahutku berbohong

" kamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku saeng, hyung tahu kamu sedang sedih, iya kan?" ujarnya padaku. ia sangat mengerti perasaanku, kerena perhatiannya padaku, akupun sangat menyayangi donghae hyung.

" hyung….kenapa appa dan eomma masih tidak berubah?" sahutku dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan

" kyu…kamu jangan sedih seperti ini, yakinlah suatu hari nanti ajumma dan ajussi akan berubah" sahutnya padaku

" benarkah itu?, tapi kapan hyung?, apa aku harus mati dulu, baru mereka berubah" sahutku, mungkin donghae hyung marah ketika aku berkata demikian

" KYU….HYUNG TIDAK SUKA KAMU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU" bentaknya padaku

" wae hyung…apa aku salah berkata seperti itu?"sahutku, aku menundukkan wajahku, dan ntah kenapa air mata ini tidak dapat kutahan untuk keluar.

" kyu…hyung yakin kamu pasti sembuh, hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi saeng" sahut donghae hyung, iapun kemudian memelukku. Aku menangis dalam pelukan hyung kesayanganku ini

" sembuh?, aku sangat berharap aku tidak akan pernah sembuh hyung, aku lelah…sangat lelah yang selalu melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku…appa dan eomma juga tidak peduli padaku"

" saeng….meskipun ajussi dan ajumma tidak peduli padamu, tetapi hyung sangat peduli padamu saeng" aku hanya diam saja saat donghae hyung berkata seperti itu padaku

" kyu….hyung sangat mengerti perasaanmu saeng, tapi…jika kamu putus asa seperti itu, tidak akan ada gunanya bagimu"

" hyung…aku mengerti hyung sangat menyayangiku, tapi…aku….argh…"kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit

" kyu…gwencanayo?" tanyanya, ia melepaskan pelukannya padaku, aku tahu donghae hyung sangat mencemaskanku saat ini, rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi, aku sangat tidak tahan jika rasa sakit ini mulai menyerangku

" argh…..sakit…."erangku kesakitan, aku memegangi kepalaku,

" kyu….kita kerumah sakit sekarang" ujar donghae hyung padaku, aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi karena rasa sakit ini. donghae hyung memapahku kedalam mobilnya. Aku terus memegangi kepalaku dan aku mengerang kesakitan.

"bertahanlah saeng…"

" hyung…..sakit…."aku menangis karena rasa sakit dikepalaku ini

" argh…." Erangku

Donghae pov

"argh…." Erangnya, aku meneteskan air mataku saat aku melihat dongsaeng kesayanganku mengerang kesakitan. Yah…kyuhyun mengidap kanker otak stadium 3, Aku tahu meskipun mustahil penyakitnya dapat disembuhkan, tetapi aku sangat berharap ia dapat disembuhkan.

"bertahanlah saeng" isakku, ia terus menerus mengerang kesakitan. Aku terus memperlaju mobilku, hingga kamipun tiba ditujuan. Setibanya dirumah sakit daegu, aku pun segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit, dan meminta beberapa perawat membawa banker. Kemudian 4 orang perawat membawa sebuah banker, lalu kamipun memindahkan kyuhyun kedalam banker itu. aku menangis melihatnya seperti itu. saat kyuhyun dilarikan keruang UGD, aku meminta kepada para perawat itu segera memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit pada penderita kanker otak. Dan perawat itupun kemudian memberikan suntikan berisi obat tersebut kepadaku. Lalu, akupun menyuntikkan obat itu padanya.

"hyung…"ujarnya lemah, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian iapun tidak sadarkan diri. Aku memberikan suntikan itu pada perawat rumah sakit dimana aku bekerja saat ini. aku mengelus kepala kyuhyun, dan akupun kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"saeng…., kenapa kamu menderita seperti ini?, apa sebaiknya hyung memberitahukan penyakitmu ini pada ajussi dan ajumma?" gumamku didepannya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Aku sudah terlalu lama merahasiakan penyakitnya ini pada kedua orang tuanya, dan sebenarnya aku tidak setuju karena menyimpan rahasia ini terlalu lama, jika saja saat itu ia tidak memohon kepadaku untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari kedua orang tuanya, mungkin ia tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

~flashback~

"annyeong hyung….."aku menghentikan aktifitasku memeriksa file kesehatan para pasienku, ketika dongsaeng kesayanganku membuka pintu ruang kerjaku, dan dengan senyumnya yang khas itu, iapun duduk didepanku.

" wae?...kamu kemari pasti ada maunya kan?" tebakku

"heheehe…nde hyung" cengirnya, aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu

" apa yang kamu inginkan saeng?, apa kamu ingin hyung mengajakmu bermain game lagi?" tanyaku padanya

" unnyie…."sahutnya

"lalu?..owh…hyung tahu, kamu pasti ingin hyung mengajakmu makan…benarkan?" tebakku lagi

"unnyie hyung…."sahutnya, aku merasa bingung, karena tumben sekali ia tidak menginginkan itu semua

"lalu….apa?" tanyaku, iapun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan ia memberikannya kepadaku

" ini hyung…."sahutnya, aku mengambil amplop tersebut, aku terkejut saat membaca kop surat tersebut.

"RUMAH SAKIT KWANGHEE…." Dengan seketika saat aku membaca kop surat itu, senyumnya pun menjadi redup, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Aku sangat takut sekali, aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya

" kyu…katakan padaku, apa maksud kamu memberikan amplop ini padaku?" tanyaku cemas

"hyung…aku….aku akan segera meninggal hyung" DEG….aku sangat shock saat mendengar perkataannya, karena aku merasa tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakannya, akupun langsung membuka isi amplop itu. aku membacanya dengan seksama, aku merasa ini hanya mimpi….tetapi jika ini mimpi, kenapa air mataku langsung mengalir dan membasahi pipiku, tanganku pun bergetar dan memegang hasil pemeriksaannya itu.

"mian hyung…aku baru memberitahukannya pada hyung sekarang" aku langsung berdiri, dan aku segera menghampirinya, aku memeluk dongsaeng kesayanganku ini. dan ia menangis dalam dekapan pelukanku.

" kenapa saeng….kenapa kamu harus mengidap kanker otak?" tangiisku

"hyung…jebbal…tolong rahasiakan penyakitku ini dari appa dan eomma" pintanya

"andwe…mereka harus tahu saeng" sahutku menolak dan aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku padanya

"jebbal hyung…jebbal…, aku tahu sebenarnya aku tidak boleh merahasiakan penyakitku ini dari appa dan eomma….tapi…mereka juga tidak pernah ada untukku hyung, jadi untuk apa jika penyakitku ini harus diketahui mereka"sahutnya, aku sangat mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Aku juga bingung, kenapa ajussi dan ajumma tidak begitu memperdulikan anak semata wayang mereka, padahal kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan perhatian dari orang tuanya.

" saeng….hyung akan tetap memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka" sahutku tetap menolak permintaannya, aku terkejut saat ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan ia berlutut didepanku, dan ia memegang kedua tanganku

"jebbal hyung….jebbal….hanya ini permintaanku hyung….aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa…aku hanya ingin, hyung merahasiakan penyakitku ini dari appa dan juga eomma" ia menangis didepanku, aku benar-benar sangat luluh jika ia sudah menangis didepanku seperti ini.

"jebbal hyung" mohonnya

"nee…hyung akan menjaga rahasia ini, berdirilah sekarang" sahutku mengiyakan permintaannya, iapun kemudian berdiri dan ia memelukku

"gumawo hyung..cheongmal gumawo"

~flashback end~

"saeng…..hyung tidak tahan jika harus melihatmu yang menderita seperti ini"

"mian…sepertinya hyung harus mengingkari janji hyung padamu" gumamku didepannya. Akupun kemudian mengeluarkan ponselku, dan aku mencari nomor ponsel kedua orang tuanya pada kontak diponselku. Nomor mereka memang aktif, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab panggilanku. Sesekali aku menatap kyuhyun, aku takut jika ia terbangun dan ia memergokiku sedang menghubungi kedua orang tuanya.

"hyung….."aku terkejut saat ia terbangun, dengan buru-buru akupun langsung mematikan ponselku. Aku menatapnya, ia meraih tanganku.

"hyung…aku dimana?" tanyanya lemah

"kamu tadi pingsan lagi saeng" sahutku

" hyung…kenapa kepalaku semakin hari semakin sering sakit hyung" ujarnyaa padaku, apa yang kutakutkan selama ini akhirnya terjadi juga. aku sangat takut jika sel kanker nya semakin menyebar.

"kyu…kamu harus melakukan kemoterapi ya" pintaku padanya

"kemoterapi?...hyung…aku tidak ingin jika kemoterapi nantinya akan membuatku melupakan appa dan eomma" sahutnya

"tidak akan saeng…kamu tidak akan melupakan appa dan eommamu….kemoterapi akan membuatmu sembuh…"ujarku padanya

'cheongmal?, tapi…"

"saeng…jebbal…lakukanlah kemoterapi…hyung tidak ingin jika harus melihatmu menderita seperti ini terus….lakukanlah demi kedua orang tuamu saeng…meskipun mereka tidak memperdulikanmu, tetapi setidaknya….kamu masih bisa menjalani hidupmu bersama mereka" ujarku padanya, ia terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian iapun membuat keputusan yang membuatku senang, tetapi meskipun ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang menghantui pikiranku.

" nee…hyung, aku akan mengikuti saran hyung" sahutnya

"gumawo saeng…gumawo" sahutku. Setelah kejadian itu, iapun melakukan kemoterapi selama 2 minggu sekali. Awalnya…tubuhnya tidak melakukan penolakan, namun ntah kenapa, setelah melalukan kemoterapi yang ke 10 kalinya, tubuhnya melakukan penolakan.

" sa…kit…h..hyung….sa….kit…"keluhnya, aku memeriksa keadaannya, dan aku bingung, apa aku harus memberitahukan hal ini padanya

" saeng…bertahanlah…reaksi kemoterapi ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya" ujarku padanya, Ia menggenggam tanganku kuat, tubuhnya berkeringat dan wajahnya sangat pucat, bahkan tubuhnyapun semakin kurusan.

" sa…kit…"ia menangis karena rasa sakit akibat reaksi obat tersebut. setelah reaksi obat itu hilang, namun efek dari obat kemoterapi itu adalah muntah. Aku membantunya kekamar mandi, dan ia memuntahkan semuanya. Aku mengelus-elus punggungnya. Aku hanya bisa menangis ketika melihatnya yang memuntahkan semuanya.

"uwekkk…uwekkkkkk….."

"kyu….hyung bingung harus mengatakan kepadamu bagaimana?, hyung….takut jika kamu mengetahui bahwa kondisimu semakin parah, kamu akan menjadi putus asa" batinku, ia semakin lemah setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Setelah itu, akupun memapahnya menuju tempat tidurnya, aku menyelimutinya, dan aku menemaninya hingga ia terlelap. setelah ia terlelap, akupun kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian didalam kamar inapnya. aku yang semakin hari melihatnya semakin menderita, akupun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahya. Aku tahu, mungkin kyuhyun akan marah kepadaku, tetapi aku yakin yang aku lakukan ini benar. Setibanya dirumah kyuhyun, yah…meskipun ruman itu terlihat mewah, tetapi terlihat sangat sepi sekali. Akupun kemudian keluar dari mobil, dan aku masuk kedalam rumah yang hanya terdapat beberapa orang pelayan saja.

"chogi…."ujarku pada beberapa pelayan yang sedang bekerja

"nde…owh…donghae~ssi…waegeudae?" tanya pelayan itu yang memang sudah mengenaliku

"ajussi dan ajumma ada?" tanyaku

" tuan besar dan nyonya besar sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi" sahutnya

"mereka pergi kemana?" tanyaku

" molla…karena tadi setelah mereka bertengkar, tuan besar pergi dengan seorang wanita"

"mwo?, lalu ajumma?" tanyaku lagi

"nyonya besar juga tadi pergi bersama seorang pria" aku benar-benar tidak percaya, disaat anak mereka berjuang hidup, ajussi dan ajumma asik dengan kegiatan mereka saja.

" apa mereka berdua saling selingkuh?" tanyaku

"sepertinya begitu…o iya, apa anda bertemu dengan tuan muda kami?, karena sudah 1 minggu ini tuan muda tidak pulang kerumah?" tanya pelayan itu padaku

"mian, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya" batinku

" apa ajussi dan ajumma juga mencari kyuhyun?" tanyaku

"unnyie….sepertinya mereka berdua tidak peduli pada anak mereka" sahut pelayan itu

"owh…." Dada ini rasanya sakit sekali, ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayan itu, bahkan kyuhyun sakit saja mereka tidak peduli.

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" ujarku

"nee…"sahutnya. Ingin sekali aku meluapkan kekesalanku pada siwon ajussi dan hyunra ajumma. Pergi kemana mereka?, apa mereka benar-benar tidak merasa bahwa mereka memiliki anak?. Akupun jadi teringat akan kata-kata kyuhyun saat itu.

"apa aku harus mati dulu, baru mereka berubah" air mata ini tidak dapat kutahan lagi, aku menangis didalam mobil sembari menuju rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku berusaha menghubungi hyunra ajumma dan juga siwon ajussi, namun ponsel mereka berdua tidak satupun di jawab.

"AAAAAAAA….WAEEEEEE…..APA KALIAN INGIN KYUHYUN MENINGGAL?...KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK PEDULI PADA ANAK KALIAN…..AAAAAAAAAAAA"aku berteriak didalam mobilku dan meluapkan kekesalanku pada kedua orang tua kyuhyun. Aku mengerti kenapa kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahukan penyakitnya ini pada kedua orang tuanya. Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa ada orang tua seperti mereka?, kenapa kyuhyun harus menjadi anak mereka?. setibanya dirumah sakit, akupun kemudian bergegas menuju ruang inap dongsaeng kesayanganku itu. namun setiba diruang inapnya, aku sangat terkejut karena tidak menemukannya didalam kamar inapnya, bahkan di kamar mandinya pun aku tidak menemukannya.

" kyu….kamu dimana saeng?" gumamku, akupun kemudian mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, namun aku sangat terkejut karena ternyata ponselnya ku temukan diatas meja. Akupun kemudian menghampiri ponselnya dan akupun menggenggam ponsel miliknya itu.

"kyu….kamu dimana saeng?" batinku, karena rasa khawatir ini, akupun kemudian segera keluar dari kamar inapnya, dan aku menanyakan keberadaannya kepada perawat yang bertugas saat ini

" kamu melihat dongsaengku?" tanyaku

"unnyie….saya tidak melihatnya"

"nee..gumawo" sahutku

"cheonmaneyo" sahutnya, akupun kembali mencarinya, aku berkeliling kesemua tempat, dimana aku berpikir ia ada disana, namun ia tetap tidak kutemukan. Hingga terlintas dipikiranku.

"balkon…yah…siapa tahu ia ada disana" batinku, lalu akupun menuju balkon dengan menaiki setiap anak tangga darurat. Saat kubuka pintu balkon, perasaanku cukup lega. Aku menemukannya sedang berdiri, ntah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. akupun kemudian melangkahkan kakiku dan mendekatinya.

"saeng….kamu membuat hyung khawatir"

"mianhe hyung….aku merasa sangat tenang diatas sini" sahutnya

"kenapa kamu harus kemari, kondisimu belum sembuh benar saeng" ujarku padanya, ia menoleh dan menatapku, matanya sangat sayu, dan wajahnya pun pucat.

"hyung…apa eomma dan appa mencemaskanku?" ujarnya dan kemudian ia kembali menatap kearah langit. Aku hanya diam, dan aku tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya saat ini

" ah…..hal itu tidak akan mungkin pernah terjadi….HAHAHAHA…."tawanya, ia memang tertawa, namun aku dapat melihat cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"kyu….."ujarku pelan

" hyung…apa aku akan segera pergi kesana?" pertanyaannya membuatku sangat sedih, ketika ia mengatakan itu sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah langit yang terlihat agak mendung.

" jebbal….jangan katakan itu saeng" pintaku padanya, iapun kemudian menyeka air matanya dan ia menatapku sembari tersenyum padaku

" gumawo hyung….jika hyung tidak ada, ntah apa yang aku lakukan" ujarnya

"hyung akan selalu ada untukmu saeng" sahutnya

" mm….aku akan berusaha sembuh untukmu hyung"

"kyu…."ujarku pelan

"kajja hyung, kita kembali kekamarku" ujarnya

"nee…tapi, kamu baru saja selesai menjalani kemoterapi, apa kamu tidak lelah berjalan menaiki anak tangga itu"

"sebenarnya aku lelah hyung….sangat lelah, tetapi aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelahku ini ketika aku menyanyikan lagu 3 beruang kecil…hahaha…aku seperti anak kecil saja ya hyung" lagi-lagi aku meneteskan air mataku didepannya

"aish…kenapa hyung menangis?" ujarku, akupun buru-buru menyeka air mataku

"gwencana saeng" sahutku.

"hyung…aku ingin kekamarku sekarang" pintanya

"nee…kajja…kita kekamarmu sekarang" sahutku padanya. Akupun kemudian memapahnya keluar dari balkon, dan ketika aku menatap setiap anak tangga ini, aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu. akupun kemudian berjongkok.

"apa yang hyung lakukan?" tanyanya

"naiklah ke punggung hyung…hyung akan menggendongmu sampai kekamarmu" ujarku padanya

" tapi hyung…"

" sudahlah..naik saja, hyung tidak ingin kamu lelah dan kondisimu memburuk hanya karena kamu turun naik tangga ini" ujarku padanya

"…." Ia terdiam

"saeng…naiklah" pintaku padanya

"nee…hyung" sahutnya, akupun kemudian menggendongnya, meskipun menuruni setiap anak tangga ini membuatku sedikit lelah, namun aku cukup merasa senang.

" aku masih ingat…dulu sewaktu umurku 4 th, appa pernah menggendongku seperti ini, saat itu aku, appa dan eomma pergi berlibur kepulau jeju bersama…appa mengajakku bermain bola…..saat itu aku berhasil memasukkan kedalam gawang….karena aku berhasil, appa pun langsung menggendongku dipunggungnya,….sedangkan eomma berjalan disamping appa dan menggenggam erat tangan appa…." ujarnya, aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan setiap curhatannya. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh dan membasahi pipiku, namun tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, dada ini rasanya sesak sekali ketika mendengar, betapa rindunya kyuhyun pada kedua orang tuanya.

" aku sangat merindukan suasana saat itu hyung….." aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan berusaha agar aku tidak menangis

" kenapa sekarang semua berubah?"

" apakah…hidupku hanya membuat mereka terbebani?"

" aku sering mendengar pertengkaran mereka karena selingkuhan mereka" DEG…aku merasa tidak percaya saat mendengarnya, ternyata kyuhyun sudah mengetahui kedua orang tuanya yang selingkuh.

" selingkuh?" tanyaku

"nde….pertengkaran mereka dimulai ketika saat itu aku berumur 5 th…dulu appa dan eomma….."

~flashback~

Author pov

" foto siapa ini?" tanya hyunra pada siwon sambil memberikan foto seorang wanita pada siwon

" dapat dari mana kamu foto itu?" tanya siwon emosi

" kamu tidak perlu tahu….HAH…aku tahu…kamu sering kali pulang larut malam karena wanita di foto itukan?" bentak hyunra

" kamu hanya salah faham…"sahut siwon

" HAH….KAMU PIKIR AKU BODOH….SELAMA INI AKU SERING MENDENGAR DARI TEMAN-TEMANKU BAHWA KAMU SERING JALAN BERSAMA WANITA ITU…..IYA KAN?"ujar hyunra dengan nada tinggi, disela pertengkaran mereka. mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa anak mereka mendengar pertengkaran mereka dibalik sofa.

" bukankah kamu juga sama sepertiku?" sahut siwon tidak mau kalah

"maksudmu?" tanya hyunra

" KAMU PIKIR…AKU TIDAK MELIHAT APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN BERSAMA PEMUDA ITU?" bentak siwon padanya, hyunra membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut karena ia kepergok telah jalan bersama namja lain

" OWH….JADI KAMU SENGAJA MELAKUKAN INI KARENA KAMU INGIN MEMBALASKU?" ujar hyunra

"nde….kamu puas bukan?" sahut siwon

" OK….saat itu aku salah…tetapi…kamu lebih keterlaluan dibanding aku…kenapa kamu mengencani setiap wanita yang berbeda?" bentak hyunra lagi

" HAHAHAHA…..kamu cemburu?"tanya siwon padanya

" HAH….CEMBURU?, aku tidak akan pernah cemburu dengan laki-laki seperti dirimu itu" sahut hyunra

" owh…begitu….OK…aku pun tidak akan cemburu padamu…dan aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang akan kamu lakukan padaku" ujar siwon padanya

" OK…akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu…..AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PEDULI DENGAN APAPUN YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA WANITA-WANITA ITU….JANGAN KAMU PIKIR AKU LEMAH…..AKUPUN AKAN MELAKUKAN SEPERTI APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN" sahut hyunra, kyuhyun anak mereka hanya bisa menangis, dan ketika kyuhyun berdiri dan menghampiri kedua oran tuanya, bukannya mereka berdua menyesal akan pertengkaran mereka, namun mereka malah membentak anak semata wayang mereka.

" appa…eomma…"panggilnya, kedua orang tuanya pun menatap kyuhyun

" MASUK KAMAR SEKARANG…."bentak mereka pada kyuhyun.

~flashback end~

Donghae pov

Air mataku tidak dapat kubendung lagi, setelah mendengar ceritanya, aku benar-benar sangat kesal pada hyunra ajumma dan siwon ajussi.

" hyung….bagaimana kabar appa dan eomma?...sudah 1 minggu aku tidak pulang kerumah…."

" mungkin mereka baik-baik saja saeng" sahutku

"nde…mereka pasti baik-baik saja" sahutnya

"hyung….apa hari ini aku boleh pulang?" tanyanya

"wae?, kamu masih lemah….jangan pulang sekarang, 3 hari lagi baru kamu boleh pulang" sahutku

"hyung…aku tahu…kondisiku semakin parah…dan aku juga tahu aku tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi" aku menghentikan langkah kakiku, aku tidak tahu…bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang kondisinya saat ini

" kyu…"sahutku

"hyung jangan khawatir….meskipun hyung tidak memberitahukannya padaku…aku sangat mengerti tubuhku…dan karena penyakit ini sering kambuh dan kemoterapi itu semakin menyakiti tubuhku…aku sudah tahu bahwa sel kanker sudah menyebar dengan pesat….aku benarkan hyung?" aku hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawabnya

" hyung tidak perlu menjawabnya….dengan diamnya hyung, itu berarti aku benar" sahutnya

"kyu…"

"aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan pergi….tapi…aku hanya ingin kembali kerumah dan bertemu dengan appa dan eomma"

"jebbal hyung…kabulkan permohonanku ini" pintanya.

" tapi kyu…."

" hyung…jebbal…" mohonnya

"nee…hari ini kamu boleh pulang, dan nanti hyung yang akan mengantarmu pulang"

"opso hyung…aku ingin pulang sendiri" pintanya

" andwe….kamu tidak hyung izinkan pulang sendiri…bagaimanapun juga hyung yang akan mengantarmu pulang" ujarku tegas

" tapi hyung…"

"hyung akan tetap mengantarmu pulang..arra…"ujarku tegas kepadanya

"arasseo…." Sahutnya, kemudian akupun melanjutkan langkahku, dan aku membawanya kembali kekamar inapnya. aku mendudukkanya diatas kasurnya.

" kamu duduk saja disini….hyung yang akan memasukkan bajumu kedalam tasmu" ujarku padanya

"mianhe…aku selalu saja merepotkan hyung" ujarnya padaku

"kyu….kamu sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkan hyung…hyung justru sangat bahagia karena adanya dongsaeng sepertimu" sahutku sembari memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas nya.

" gumawo hyung….aku juga sangat bahagia karena memiliki hyung sepertimu….seandainya saja nanti aku dilahirkan kembali…aku ingin menjadi dongsaengmu hyung" sejenak aku menghentikan tanganku untuk mengepaki pakaiannya karena mendengar perkataannya itu, meskipun hati ini sedih, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak menampakannya didepannya. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya.

"nde…., hyung tidak akan pernah kecewa memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu kyu" sahutku, iapun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aku tahu, ia pasti merasa sangat sedih, namun ia berusaha tegar didepanku.

" pakaianmu sudah beres….sekarang tinggal kamu yang mengganti pakaianmu" ujarku padanya

'nee….hyung tunggu disini, aku akan segera mengganti bajuku" sahutnya, iapun kemudian menuju kamar mandi. Aku hanya duduk diatas kasurnya sambil menunggunya mengganti pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun pov

Saat aku mengganti pakaianku, tiba-tiba saja darah kental mengalir dari hidungku. Dan menodai pakaian rumah sakit yang kukenakan saat ini. akupun kemudian membasuh darah itu dengan air hangat. Darah itu masih saja mengalir. Aku menatap wajahku pada cermin.

"kyu…bertahanlah…kamu pasti bisa" aku menyemangati diriku sendiri, akupun kemudian membasuh noda darah pada hidungku. Setelah darah itu tidak mengalir lagi, akupun mengganti pakaianku Aku sengaja meletakkan pakaian rumah sakit yang kukenakan tadi dikamar mandi, agar donghae hyung tidak mengetahuinya. Setelah mengganti pakaianku, akupun kemudian keluar dan menghampirinya.

"kajja hyung…kita pulang sekarang" ajakku

"nee…o iya, sebelum kerumahmu, kita mampir ke apotek untuk membeli obatmu" sahutnya

"nee hyung", kamipun kemudian keluar dari kamar inapku, dan kami mampir dulu ke apotek untuk membeli obat yang kubutuhkan. Karena rambutku sering rontok, sehingga akupun hanya menggunakan topi. Setelah membeli obatku, donghae hyung pun kemudian mengantarku pulang. sepanjang perjalanan karena kepalaku sangat pusing, sehingga akupun memejamkan mataku. Mungkin donghae hyung berpikir aku sudah tidur, padahal sebenarnya tidak, aku mendengar semua yang dikatakannya. Aku tahu donghae hyung sedih karenaku. aku berusaha agar aku tidak menangis didepannya.

" kyu…kamu tidur?" tanyanya, aku sengaja tidak ingin menjawabnya

" kyu…apapun yang kedua orang tuamu lakukan padamu, hyung tidak akan tinggal diam saeng"

"hyung tahu kedua orang tuamu suka berselingkuh….tetapi…apa karena ego mereka…sehingga mereka tidak peduli padamu?"

" kenapa kamu harus menjadi anak mereka saeng?"

" seandainya saja kamu itu dongsaeng kandung hyung….mungkin kamu akan merasakan bahagia bersama appa dan eomma hyung"

" hyung tidak habis pikir….kenapa mereka begitu tega padamu kyu"

" kyu…hyung ingin sekali melihatmu bahagia….hyung tidak suka melihatmu menangis saeng"

"hyung sangat membenci jika kamu menangis"

" air matamu tidak layak untuk menangisi orang tua seperti mereka"

" mianhe hyung….cheongmal mianhe…." Batinku, mataku terasa panas Karena menahan air mata ini.

"aish…..kenapa setiap membicarakan kedua orang tuamu,….hyung merasa kesal sekali" aku hanya diam saja. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Dan aku juga tahu donghae hyung terlalu menyayangiku. aku sangat bersyukur karena memiliki hyung sepertinya, meskipun kedua orang tuaku selalu dikalahlah oleh ego mereka. tetapi bagiku itu semua akan menjadi kenangan yang harus aku syukuri, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi nantinya. Setibanya dirumahku, donghae hyung membangunkanku pelan

" saeng…bangunlah kita sudah sampai" akupun kemudian membuka mataku

"hm….sudah sampai hyung?" tanyaku pura-pura terbangun dari tidurku

" nde…kajja..hyung akan mengantarmu sampai dalam"

"shireo hyung…..biar aku sendiri saja, hyung kembalilah kerumah sakit, karena aku tahu hari ini hyung masih harus bekerja" tolakku

"tapi…"

"gwencana hyung, lagipula ada pelayan yang nanti akan membantuku membawa tasku…hyung tidak perlu mencemaskanku…nanti jika ada apa-apa denganku, aku akan segera menghubungimu hyung" ujarku padanya

"janji?" sahutnya

"nde…aku janji padamu hyung" sahutku berbohong

"geurae….hyung kembali sekarang, ingat jangan lupa obatnya diminum…dan jika penyakitmu kambuh segera hubungi hyung….arachi"

"nee…." Sahutku, donghae hyungpun kemudian kembali kedalam mobilnya dan aku hanya memandangi donghae hyung yang mengendarai mobilnya hingga hilang dari hadapanku.

"mianhe hyung…untuk kali ini…aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi atapun membuatmu sedih karenaku" batinku, akupun kemudian meminta pelayan untuk membawa tasku kedalam kamar. Rumah ini seperti biasa…yah…sangat sepi. Dan aku tahu kemana orang tuaku saat ini.

" apa tuan muda sudah makan?" tanya pelayan padaku

"unnyie…aku tidak lapar….kapan appa dan eomma pulang?" tanyaku

"kemungkinan malam tuan" sahutnya

"owh…kalau begitu aku mau tidur dikamar, tolong jangan bangunkan aku" pintaku

"nee tuan" sahutnya, akupun kemudian menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai atas. Aku membuka kamarku yang cukup luas ini. aku hanya memandangi seisi kamarku. aku berjalan dan menyentuh semua benda dikamarku ini. dan langkahku terhenti pada sebuah mobil-mobilan kecil hadiah dari appa dan eommaku saat aku berusia 4 th. Air mataku jatuh dan tak terbendung lagi, aku memeluk mobil-mobillan hadian dari kedua orang tuaku saat itu.

" appa…eomma….apakah kalian masih mengingat hadiah yang kalian berikan padaku ini?"

" HUFT…..pasti kalian sudah lupa" gumamku dan sesekali menyeka air mataku. Akupun kemudian membawa mobil-mobilan kecil ini keatas kasurku, aku merebahkan tubuhku yang amat sangat lelah ini. aku memeluknya dan aku memejamkan mataku.

"appa….eomma….saranghaeyo" gumamku.

~malam harinya~

Aku membuka mataku ketika aku mendengar kembali pertengkaran mereka. akupun kemudian beranjak bangun dan akupun keluar dari kamarku sambil memegang mobil-mobilan ini. aku menuruni setiap anak tangga, aku melihat mereka berdua bertengkar diruang tamu.

" AKU INGIN KITA CERAI" langkah kakiku terhenti saat mendengar eomma berkata demikian

" OK….AKU JUGA SUDAH BOSAN DENGANMU….BESOK KITA URUS PERCERAIAN KITA" sahut appa. aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya..akupun kemudian menghampiri mereka, eomma menatapku begitu juga appa

" APA KALIAN TIDAK BOSAN TERUS-TERUSAN BERTENGKAR DAN MEMBUATKU SANGAT LELAH KARENA KALIAN?" ujarku pada mereka

" DARIMANA SAJA KAMU…APA KAMU LUPA AKAN RUMAHMU HAH…"appa membentakku

" HAH….RUMAH?, AKU MERASA INI BUKANLAH RUMAH…MELAINKAN INI ADALAH NERAKA BAGIKU" sahutku

" MWO?...APA KAMU DIBESARKAN HANYA UNTUK MEMBANGKAN APPA SEPERTI INI?" bentak appa padaku

" DIBESARKAN?...AKU TIDAK PERNAH MERASA DIBESARKAN OLEH ORANG TUA SEPERTI KALIAN"

"KYUHYUN…"bentak eomma padaku

" WAE EOMMA….OH…UNNYIE….MAKSUDKU NYONYA CHO HYUNRA"

PLAKKKKKKKK….eomma menamparku cukup keras, aku hanya memegang pipiki yang sakitnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan hatiku.

" KENAPA KAMU MENJADI SEPERTI INI….INI SEMUA KARENAMU CHOI SIWON…KAMU YANG TELAH MEMBUATNYA MENJADI PEMBANGKANG SEPERTI INI" eomma menyalahkan appa, aku menggepalkan tanganku

" MWO?..KAMU MENYALAHKANKU?...HAH…APA KAMU TIDAK MENYADARI SEMUA INI TERJADI KARENA ULAHMU" appa balas membentak eomma. Rasa sakit ini datang lagi…kepalaku mulai terasa sakit, namun aku berusaha menahannya didepan mereka

" SEENAKNYA SAJA KAMU MENYALAHKANKU….APA KAMU TAHU…KAMU YANG TELAH MELUKAI HATIKU SAAT ITU" ujar eomma,

" HAHAHA…..APA KAMU LUPA CHO HYUNRA…..KAMU YANG PERTAMA KALINYA TELAH MELUKAI HATIKU SAAT KAMU SELINGKUH BERSAMA NAMJA ITU" rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi, sehingga akupun menjatuhkan mobil-mobilan ini, aku memegangi kepalaku, dan darah kental kembali mengalir di hidungku. Akupun terduduk lemas dan masih memegangi kepalaku yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku ini.

" KYUHYUN….WAEYO ANAKKU" appa dan eomma mendekatiku

"kyu hidungmu berdarah…" ujar appa padaku, aku dapat melihat raut wajah cemas mereka karenaku

" sa…kit…"sahutku

"anakku…kenapa kamu seperti ini?, apa kamu sakit sayang?" tanya eomma padaku, air mataku mengalir ketika eomma memanggilku ' sayang ', pekataan yang sudah sangat lama ku rindukan.

"eom…ma…" ujarku lemah

" suamiku…kamu hubungi rumah sakit sekarang"

"nee…"sahut appa, walaupun rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi, namun aku cukup bahagia saat ini, karena eomma dan appa mulai memperdulikanku.

"bertahanlah anakku…appamu masih menghubungi rumah sakit" ujar eomma padaku, eomma menangis karenaku, eomma memelukku hangat….pelukan ini adalah pelukan yang sangat lama kunantikan. Akupun kemudian meraih tangan eommaku.

"eom…ma..jeb..bal…ja…ngan…ber…teng…kar…la..gi…de…ngan…ap….pa" pintaku

"anakku…" sahut eomma

"argh…" aku menggenggam tangan eommaku kuat. Aku mendengar suara isak tangis eomma karenaku, samar-samar aku melihat appa merangkul eomma. Betapa bahagianya aku saat ini.

" anakku bertahanlah…mianhe tadi appa membentakmu" ujar appa padaku

" jeb…bal… ja…ngan…ber…teng…kar…la..gi…" pintaku

" anakku…"sahut appa dan eomma

"sa…rang..hae.." ujarku, dan dengan seketika semuapun menjadi gelap.

Donghae pov

" ada apa ini?, kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang seperti ini?" batinku, aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada kyuhyun. Karena kekhawatiranku ini, akupun kemudian segera mengambil kunci mobilku dan aku segera bergegas menuju rumahnya. dan setibanya dirumahnya, aku sangat terkejut karena melihat sebuah ambulance berada didepan rumahnya.

" kyuhyun…" gumamku, akupun bergegas keluar dari mobil dan segera mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Dan ternyata seperti apa yang kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. aku melihatnya tidak sadarkan diri, dan iapun dimasukkan kedalam ambulance bersama siwon ajussi dan hyunra ajumma. Baru kali ini aku melihat mereka menangis, apa mereka menyesal?...yah…aku rasa mereka sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan Selama ini pada kyuhyun. Aku sengaja ikut bersama mereka didalam ambulance itu. karena aku ingin mengetahui kondisinya. setelah aku memeriksa keadaannya, ternyata kyuhyun koma, dan kondisinya sangat kritis saat ini.

" donghae~ah…ada apa dengan kyuhyun sebenarnya?" tanya siwon ajussi padaku, aku hanya diam saja, Karena aku sangat kesal pada mereka

" rontok…kenapa rambut anakku bisa rontok seperti ini?, donghae~ah…tolong katakan pada ajumma kenapa rambut kyuhyun rontok seperti ini?, dan kenapa ia bisa pingsan seperti ini?" tanya hyunra ajumma padaku dan saat ini rambut kyuhyun berada ditelapak tangannya setelah ia mengelus kepala kyuhyun

" HAH….AKHIRNYA KALIAN MENGKHAWATIRKANNYA JUGA….DIMANA KALIAN SAAT IA MEMBUTUHKAN KALIAN?...DIMANA KALIAN SAAT ANAK KALIAN BERJUANG MELAWAN PENYAKITNYA" ujarku emosi pada mereka

" penyakit?" sahut mereka berdua

"nde….penyakit…kyuhyun menderita kanker otak dan saat ini kankernya sudah menyebar luas….apa kalian tahu apa yang diinginkan kyuhyun?..."mereka terdiam, mereka hanya bisa menangis saja

"kyuhyun hanya ingin kembali kerumah dan bertemu dengan appa dan eommanya…" ujarku, air mataku kembali mengalir setelah aku meluapkan kekesalanku pada mereka

" kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kami sebelumnya?" ujar siwon ajussi

"jika bukan karena kyuhyun yang memintaku menjaga rahasia ini, aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari kalian….tapi…jika aku memberitahukan penyakitnya saat itu pada kalian, apa kalian akan menyesal seperti ini?, aku rasa tidak…karena kalian berdua sangat egois" sahutku ketus ada mereka. TIT…TITTTTTTTTTTT…..aku terkejut ketika mendengar suara monitor dan menatap layar monitor detak jantungnya yang hanya terdapat garis lurus

" KYUHYUN…ANDWEEEEE….." aku berteriak dan aku sangat takut jika kehilangannya. Akupun kemudian melakukan CPR dan aku memompa jantungnya.

"bertahanlah saeng…jebbal bertahanlah…." Ujarku padanya, aku meminta pada perawat yang bertugas untuk memberikan pada febrilator dengan memberikan sebanyak 200 joule, aku meletakkan febrilator itu pada dadanya.

" jebbal kyu….bertahanlah….kajimma….jebbal saeng…kajimma….." aku terus berusaha menyelamatkannya

" anakku…mianhe…eomma mohon bertahanlah demi eomma dan appa….jangan tinggalkan kami anakku….eomma mohon….." hyunra eomma menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun. Aku tahu kyuhyun pasti mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyunra ajumma padanya, dan aku senang ketika denyut jantungnya kembali normal. Setibanya dirumah sakit, kyuhyun segera dilarikan keruang ICU. Sejak saat itu kyuhyun koma, dan kedua orang tuanya pun begitu memperhatikannya. Pertengkaran tidak pernah lagi terdengar dari mulut mereka. hyunra ajumma sering menangis karena kyuhyun yang hingga saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri.

~ 2 minggu kemudian~

Setelah 2 minggu kyuhyun koma, akhirnya iapun sadar. Meskipun aku tahu….ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, kondisinya memburuk, sehingga iapun menjadi lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi. aku tidak sanggup saat ia meminta yang menjadi permintaan terakhirnya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"anakku….."ujar hyunra ajumma padanya, dan mencium kening kyuhyun

" eomma…appa…aku ingin kita ke pulau jeju" pintanya

" pulau jeju?, untuk apa anakku?" tanya siwon ajussi

" aku ingin kita liburan seperti dulu lagi appa" sahutnya lemah, siwon ajussi dan hyunra ajumma menatapku, aku tahu arti tatapan mereka. namun karena ini adalah keinginan kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

" saya akan mengizinkan kyuhyun ke pulau jeju…ajussi" sahutku

" tapi…." Sahut siwon ajussi

"appa…jebbal…" pintanya memohon pada siwon ajussi

"nee…nanti kita ke pulau jeju setelah kamu sembuh anakku" sahut siwon ajussi

"aku ingin…hari ini kita kepulau jeju appa" pintanya

" tapi…kondisimu masih sangat lemah anakku…dan kamu juga baru saja sadar" ujar hyunra ajumma padanya

" unnyie….aku sudah sehat eomma" sahutnya bersikeras

"tapi…"ujar hyunra ajumma

"ajumma…kabulkanlah permintaan kyuhyun" ujarku padanya

"istriku….kabulkanlah permintaan anak kita" sahut siwon ajussi

"eomma….jebbal….ini adalah permintaan terakhirku" pintanya, aku hanya bisa menahan air mataku agar tidak terjatuh dan nantinya kyuhyun akan sangat sedih jika melihatku menangis karenanya.

"nee…hari ini juga kita berangkat" sahut hyunra ajumma. Setelah kedua orang tuanya mengabulkan keinginannya, kamipun kemudian segera berangkat kepulau jeju dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadi siwon ajussi. Meskipun kondisinya sangat lemah, tetapi ia terlihat bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya. Aku sengaja diminta oleh siwon ajussi untuk ikut bersama mereka, karena untuk selalu mengecek kondisi kesehatannya. Setibanya dipulau jeju, bukannya ia beristirahat, tetapi ia malah meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mengajaknya kepantai. Ntah kenapa aku merasa, hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku dapat melihatnya.

" appa….eomma….bisakah kita kepantai hari ini?" pintanya

"untuk apa kita kepantai?, kamu masih sangat lemah, sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja dulu" tolak siwon ajussi

" unnyie…aku masih kuat…aku hanya ingin kita pergi kepantai seperti dulu appa….dulu appa dan eomma mengajakku kesana dan dulu appa mengajakku bermain bola….appa masih ingat?" sahutnya lemah, aku melihat siwon ajussi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, aku tahu siwon ajussi menangis, begitu juga hyunra ajumma yang sesekali menyeka air matanya.

" nee…kita kesana sekarang" sahut siwon ajussi. Karena permintaannya itu, kamipun pergi menuju pantai, saat dipantai kyuhyun hanya duduk di kursi roda, dan ia memintaku bermain bola bersama siwon ajussi. Kamipun memenuhi keinginannya, hyunra ajumma tidak berhenti menangis dan ia berdiri disamping kyuhyun. Meskipun aku berpura-pura tertawa saat bermain bola bersama siwon ajussi, begitu juga siwon ajussi yang tertawa meskipun air mata terus mengalir dimatanya. Kami melakukan ini hanya ingin membuatnya tertawa. betapa bahagianya aku saat ia tertawa.

"GOLLLLLLLLL…"aku terkejut karena siwon ajussi memasukkan bolanya ke gawangku

"yeiiiiiii…appa menang….."teriaknya semangat. Aku dan siwon ajussi mencoba untuk tersenyum padanya, meskipun air mata ini tidak berhenti untuk menangis. namun kami semua mencoba untuk tersenyum didepannya.

Author pov

Meskipun kyuhyun merasakan bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirnya ia bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya, namun kyuhyun berusaha agar ia tidak menangis didepan semuanya, meskipun orang-orang yang disayanginya tidak berhenti menangis karenanya. Setelah donghae dan siwon selesai bermain bola, mereka berduapun kemudian menghampiri kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun pun meminta siwon untuk menggendongnya dipunggungnya, dan ia ingin sekali jalan-jalan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

" appa….maukah appa menggendongku seperti dulu…aku, appa dan eomma berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai…..aku sangat merindukan suasana saat itu appa" pinta kyuhyun, dan kedua orang tuanya pun hanya memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan. Siwon pun menggendong kyuhyun dipunggungnya, lalu mereka bertiga pun berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai. Sedangkan donghae hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"appa…eomma…aku bahagia sekali saat ini…aku berharap hari ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan, walaupun aku merasa ini adalah hari terakhir aku bersama kalian" ujar kyuhyun pada mereka berdua, hyunra dan siwon hanya diam, karena mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka berdua hanya berderai air mata, siwon menggenggam erat tangan hyunra. Sesekali hyunra menyeka air matanya.

" appa….eomma…meskipun saat ini aku akan pergi dari kalian, tetapi aku sangat berharap…jika aku dilahirkan kembali….aku hanya iingin menjadi anak kalian" ujar kyuhyun.

" nee…dan kami pun akan tetap menjadi orang tuamu anakku…kami sangat bangga padamu….mianhe…selama ini appa dan eomma mu selalu bertengkar, kami egois karena tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaanmu….appa sangat menyesal sayang" ujar siwon pada kyuhyun.

" aku sudah lama memaafkan kalian…berjanjilah….jika aku tidak ada, appa dan eomma harus akur….jika kalian masih bertengkar, aku akan sangat sedih appa…eomma" sahut kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang sangat lemah, darah kental kembali mengalir dihidungnya, meskipun darah menodai pakaian siwon, namun siwon dan hyunra berusaha untuk tidak panik, karena mereka berdua tidak ingin menampakkan kekhawatiran mereka pada anak semata wayang mereka.

" kami janji padamu anakku" sahut siwon, darah kental terus mengalir dari hidungnya, pandangan mata kyuhyun semakin kabur, namun ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya saat ini.

" appa…eomma…aku ingin menyanyi lagu yang kalian ajarkan padaku saat aku kecil dulu"

"nee….sayang bernyanyilah…eomma dan appamu akan mendengarkanmu" sahut hyunra sesenggukkan. Kyuhyun pun kemudian mulai menyanyi meskipun suaranya terdengar semakin lemah.

"Onsemariga….Hachiebeiseo….Appa geum…. Eomma geum….Aeggi geom…Appa geomu tungtunge…..Eomma….. geomu naeshinae….Aeggi ….geomu…. nomu…. kiyowo….Ussu….ussu chae…raen…ta…." Kyuhyun pun kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Siwon dan hyunra menghentikan langkah kaki mereka berdua, begitu juga donghae. Dan merekapun melepas kepergian kyuhyun untuk selama-lamanya.

" sorry my son…saranghae" sesal siwon dan hyunra.

FIN

Hm….cheongmal mianhe yang udah nunggu lama ff ku ya…ni ff q lagi malas buat partnya, makanya ku buat 1shoot, dan setelah melewati rasa malasku membuat ff, akhirnya selesai juga ff ini. jangan lupa RCL nya ya ^_^


End file.
